


Bite Me

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Imprisonment, Other, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: The deputy is annoying





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Bite me" with jacob seed?
> 
> A request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

If there was one thing Jacob was, it was busy. Between training his men, the judges, and dealing with every hairbrained scheme those whitetails cooked up, there was little time or patience left to deal with any non issues.

Unfortunately, the deputy was everything but a non issue. God there were times he wished Joseph would just let him kill them. He wondered if his little brother ever stopped to consider how much less of a headache it would be for him, not to mention it would save their soldiers.

Speaking of the deputy, Jacob could feel the growling sigh forming in his throat as Rook continued to shout various, schoolyard insults at him. It had been three hours now, and small part of him wondered if this was amusing to them.

“Damn that deputy’s got a mouth.” A follower groaned, hauling chains and bars from one cage to another.

Another turned their head and sighed, “Tell me about it. They have way too much energy for someone in their situation.” Soon more of Jacob’s men began to complain, each one that passed having something new to say about the deputy and their incessant irritation tactics.

Jacob wasn’t sure what was pissing him off more at this point: the fact that this was the deputy’s go to tactic or that fact that it was indirectly working on him.

It only took a few more minutes for him to walk over and glare at them, “You having fun?” matched with his hard gaze was a snarl on his lips. Rook looked up at him with an amused smile and nodded their head slowly. Jacob took the moment to look over them, and mentally whistle. They looked like shit. “You look like shit.” Oops.

Rook let out a scoff in surprised insult, “Like you’re one to talk, ass.” They rose their hand and lazily flipped him off, but a Jacob could see the slight offense behind their pursed lips “What do you want anyway? Big bad hearld can’t handle a bit of trash talk?”

That pulled a real, genuine laugh from Jacob. It was loud, deep, and oddly warming coming from someone like him.

“That head of yours is getting a bit big, kid.”

Something about the comment struck a cord. In a quick motion the deputy lunged forward, lips pulled back in a snarl like a rabid dog , “Fucking bite me, old man!” They glared into his eyes, neck craning a bit to keep the intense eye contact. A smile crossed Jacob’s lips as he leaned forward and braced his arm against the bars.

“Wanna run that by me again?” The defiance was practically pouring from Rook now. They spoke clearly and confidently, letting that pride filled defiance fuel them.

“I said bite me.” And before Rook could react a hand was through the bars, pulling them forward until they were flush against the dirty metal. Jacob was still smiling as a mischevous glint flashed in his eyes. Carefully he wrapped his fingers around Rook’s chin and turned their head, leaning forward until his facial hair lightly traced across the top of their skin.

He spoke in a low, drawn out tone and Rook couldn’t stop the shiver as his breath trickled against them, “Only good deputies get rewards, be good and I’ll think about it.” and as the words fell from his lips he pushed Rook away, leaving them completely shocked and flustered for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
